Stranger Things Have Happened
by vixangel
Summary: Set during the Angel season 1 episode 'The Ring'. When Angel goes missing, Cordelia calls Buffy for help. Buffy gets herself captured to get him out. All the while knowing about a certain missing day. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! I know it's been forever and it's not the 'Broken' sequel I'm afraid. Just a fairly short two-shot to get me back in the swing!**

**Shout out as always to my girl Jen (Angelsblueeyedgirl) and Rox and Summer if you're still about! Check my favourites for some awesome fics. Come on guys, lets revive the Buffy/Angel love we know is real (must stop the Cordelia and Spike hate…must stop)**

**This is set in the Angel episode 'The Ring', I've taken liberties with the timing in the episode slightly and of course put my own spin on it. No infringement, copyright etc etc intended….I just play with the characters- I don't own them. (You know just incase you were under the impressed I was Joss Whedon or Mutant Enemy in disguise or something) Enjoy! (I hope)**

Cordelia sat in the office of Angel Investigations. She was at the computer tapping lightly on her keyboard, occasionally sneaking glances at the phone. Trying to snap herself out of it she flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder and stared pointedly at the 'Demons, Demons, Demons' website…..concentrating.

Two minutes later she was chewing on the end of her pen, staring directly at the phone.

A further two minutes and she had gone as far as picking up the phone before immediately slamming it back into its base.

"This is ridiculous. I should just pick up the phone and call. I'll just say, 'Hey, What's up? Feel like helping me- the girl you can barely stand, find the man that broke your heart and left you?' Yeh, 'coz that's a good idea!" Cordelia huffed and slammed her hands down on the table.

"I'm Cordelia Chase, I wasn't Sunnydale High's head cheerleader for nothing. I can do this". She picked up the phone and dialled a familiar yet rarely used number. After two rings, it was picked up.

"Buffy? I need your help"

…...

Buffy tapped her hands on the steering wheel of her Mom's SUV as she sped down the freeway. The air around her was muggy and close. It was making her uncomfortable despite pulling her long blonde hair away from her face with a clip and shedding the thin cardigan she had thrown on over her dark blue flowing gypsy top.

Rolling the window down slightly, the sounds of the evening traffic overtook the low volume of the radio's current top 10 but neither sound registered with Buffy as she took a pull from her water bottle.

_I need your help._

It was still almost unbelievable that Cordelia had rung asking Buffy of all people for help. There wasn't really a question of whether Buffy would go or not, despite the hesitant tone in Cordelia's voice. It was Angel. Her Angel. Her Angel no matter what.

Even if she was pissed at him.

A frown settled low on Buffy's brow. She was concerned but not to the point of panic. She could feel Angel was still alive, perhaps not living a life of luxury right now, but the alive part was all that mattered. The frown was on behalf of that she didn't know what Angel's reaction would be when it was Buffy that found him- and find him she would.

The two of them had unfinished business that wasn't going to go away this time. You know, little things like a certain Master Vampire returning a whole day that didn't just belong to him. What he doesn't know is that some things just can't be returned- not that Buffy minded remembering the day at all- but the whole situation was twisted and made her angry. Always making decisions without thinking of the consequences.

The petite blonde hadn't thought twice about packing a bag and jumping in the car. Faith had woken up a few weeks previously and it was about time she stepped up to the proverbial plate and handled her fair share of 'their' destiny. If they encountered any trouble, Spike would pop up annoyingly she was sure. Or there was always the toy soldiers.

The last errant thought caused Buffy to shudder in response. That whole ridiculous set up was a story for another day. She just wasn't sure how long she could keep up the pretence of being friends with Riley for information. However she had to buck up and get on according to Giles….what was it he had said? Oh yes- _Needs must Buffy, needs must._

Except Giles didn't get the sinking sickly feeling of betrayal deep in his gut every time she had to meet up and be friendly with the wet-wipe. Or the feeling that the further she got into the initiative, the more danger she, and those closest to her were in and she was in no position to be increasing the danger right now.

The bright lights of LA appeared in front of her, pulling Buffy from her thoughts as her 'determined' face slipped into place. She was coming here for two reasons and she would accomplish both. She'd had an epiphany of sorts recently and despite her physical 18 years, she really was much older mentally and had taken the corresponding responsibility. Gone was the naivity of a 'normal' life. Whatever that was anyway.

Pulling up to the now somewhat familiar office building she took a deep cleansing breath. She wasn't nervous or scared, just taking a moment before everything changed.

_Here we go._

She walked in, navigating until she found the frosted glass door with 'Angel Investigations' and what she still thought was an owl- for reasons only known to Cordelia, clearly marked. Pushing it open she came across the almost disturbing sight of Wesley and Cordy hunched over a computer, deep in thought.

"Someone call for the Ghostbusters?" Buffy began. _Oh great, way to show off that new found maturity Buff!_

"Buffy! Hi! I'm so glad you're here. We've looked everywhere, its been two days. The sun is up, we don't know if Angel is dust in the…." At Buffy's arched brow and Wes's sudden half choking cough, Cordy cut herself off. "Erm, well you know. I mean- we're worried and I'm so glad you're here to help, even though it was me that rang you and lets face it, not exactly your BFF".

Buffy almost smiled at Cordy's surprisingly candid admission. "Where else would I be. Lets just get this out of the way shall we? High School was a long time ago. We were young, stupid and, well, you thought you knew it all. Let's start over. If Angel trusts you. I trust you. You care about him and he hasn't had enough of that in his life. One condition though and I'll only say it once. Know where you stand and where I belong. No Queen C trying to control the world or sticking her nose in. You should know by now it's Angel and I no matter how many miles are between us or how many idiotic noble stunts he pulls trying to 'protect' me". The end of Buffy's statement held an edge to it that made the other occupants in the room take notice.

"You didn't even need to say it the once Buffy, if I didn't know it already, the major brooding, picture staring forlorn puppy look gave it away. If anyone deserves their happy ever after, it's you guys". Cordy had moved to stand in front of Buffy and surprised them both by pulling Buffy into a quick hug.

"If Angel wants to pull his head out of his perfect ass and stop standing in our way, perhaps we'll get there one day hmm?" Buffy tried to shake off the icy annoyance she had with the ensouled vampire and concentrate.

"Ahem, well not that this isn't touching and I really don't want to be the one to remind you, but, Angel? Possibly in a dire situation. Missing?" Wes had felt uncomfortable yet proud to witness the two strong young women put there differences aside and move forward- his faith in the powers of good, restored that little bit more.

"It's ok Wes, he's alive. I can track him when I have a bit of an idea where to look and who to beat- I mean, politely ask for information"

Buffy listened intently and stored important names and details as Wes and Cordy filled her in on the last few days, starting with the visit from Darin, his apparent missing brother and Angel going to visit the bookies that Jack-his brother, was in trouble with. They went on to say about the Howler demon they had identified from Darin's description and the now two day radio silence from Angel. The slayer in her worked out a battle plan but just nodded and wrote down her cell number, telling Angel's crew not to worry, she'd find him tonight or check back with information by the morning.

Buffy strolled over the Angel's weapons closet and pulled it open.

"Merry Christmas Buffy". She ghosted her hands across various daggers, crossbows, axes and swords, giving a half smile as she picked up Angel's broadsword. She swung it round testing the weight, enjoying the familiar feeling of being close to Angel.

"Ah Buffy, Angel is highly erm, protective over his weapons. That sword in particular. Almost entranced in its upkeep and cleanliness-" This was the second time a look from Buffy had cut someone off mid-sentence tonight. "Of course you knew that, you know Angel and how he gets about his sentimental and favourite things".

"And things I gave him"

"You gave him that?" Wes looked slightly confounded. The broadsword was old yet ornate. Heavy in quality and substance. Certainly nothing he would have imagined a young Buffy obtaining.

"I sure did. Anyway, I'm burning moonlight hours here" Buffy replaced the broadsword, and grabbed a few knives, including some from her own bag, sliding them into various pockets and crevices. "So I'll keep in touch, don't panic". With a wave of her hand clutching a stake, she was out the door.

Wes and Cordy looked at each other for a good ten seconds before commenting.

"You think she's going to find him just so she can kick the crap out of him?"

Wes smirked and shook his head. "Stranger things have happened Cordy".

…...

The street had been fairly quiet and rundown for the last few blocks until Buffy turned the corner. Walking slowly without drawing attention to herself, she saw the cars and people seemingly congregating outside a random nondescript building. Nondescript if you didn't count the big burly bouncers checking tickets of its well dressed clientele before they entered.

Shrinking against the wall Buffy wrinkled her nose. The smell of sewer and Howler demon goo was nearly over shadowed by the smell of smoke the Bookie left on her clothes.

Apparently Angel had given him a hundred bucks. Buffy just promised not to kill him. It Hadn't stopped him trying to act the big man, lighting his cigarette and exhaling in her face. Perhaps his broken arm and nose will help him remember his manners.

Firing a quick text off to Wes and Cordy with a kind of description of her whereabouts, Buffy edge round the side of the building. A guard is standing by what looks to be a broken basement window- Angel's point of entry would be a pretty safe wager. She knew he was here, could feel the tingle in her soul. As well as the annoyance.

"Hey! You can't be back here. Do you have a ticket?" The guard barely finished speaking before Buffy executed a sharp jab in the throat followed by a kick to the midsection and a well placed blow to knock the guard out cold.

"Sorry, I must have left my ticket in my other purse". Buffy knelt down pulling the temporary wooden panel off the window and slipped inside.

After navigating through corridors and following the sound of a crowd she emerged into a massive room with what looked to be a pit in the middle. All around were well dressed men and women, sipping drinks, laughing and flirting as if it was intermission at the opera. Keeping in the shadows Buffy observed the pit, dirty and bloodstained with a gated entrance and what looked like a gated window- reminiscent of a roman games arena. It had a thick red ring painted round the top too. Quickly working out what this was Buffy ignored the sickening feeling of these people getting enjoyment from what undoubtedly had to be demon fights. _Perhaps I should hook them up with the initiative!_

She saw a side door open and a couple of guys in suits come through, followed by guards. Figuring them to be the ring leaders, she followed them with her eyes as they took there place by the side of the pit. The older looking of the two turned to talk to a smartly dressed, thin, somewhat sour looking woman. After a minute she saw something exchanged- money for a bet maybe?- and the guy laugh before turning away.

Suddenly the announcer was getting the events going. "Ladies and Gentleman, the McNamara brothers…" Buffy's head shot up at the name. _So Angel had been set up then_. She recognised the name from the case the AI team had taken on and felt put-out and annoyed on her mates behalf. She caught the end of the announcer introducing the first fight. _Baker? Barker? Maybe._

"Baker's challenger makes his ring début tonight. He's a highly skilled fighter with a taste for blood. Let's welcome - Angel!"

_Baker then._ Buffy pressed herself even further back into the wall but keeping a good view in case she needed to intervene. Her eyes quickly raked over Angel, he looked a little worse for wear but nothing major. Her eyes narrowed in on the metal cuff round his wrist, its match on the other demon. The bell rings and Baker spin-kicks Angel. Buffy quickly identifies Angel only using defensive and evasive manoeuvres and huffed in annoyance. He has hundreds of years of perfected fighting styles and he's being noble in a ring with a demon.

Noticing the knife being dropped into the pit and the dismissive look on the suits face, Buffy stepped forward ready to step in. Concentrating back on the fight she ignored the fine lines of his muscles as he quickly ducked and dodged Baker's punches. Ignored the puckered brow where he was concentrating and his long legs keeping him out of harms way. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her which was enough for Angel to slightly lose focus, glancing in her vague direction before slipping into game face when Barker finally managed to nick his arm with the knife.

The crowd chant "Killing Blow. Killing Blow" as Buffy cursed her foolishness and stepped back as Angel turns the knife towards Barker, so he twists it into his own chest. Angel drops the knife and stares at the blood on his hands as the crowd cheers his name. He turns and walks directly out of the ring before the announcer had even finished with the fight stats.

…...

Downstairs Angel pulls his ruined shirt off leaving him in a white vest. He cleans the blood off his hands with the shirt before tossing it away in disgust. He shook his head trying to dispel the disturbing pull he felt deep inside. The feeling he usually got when a certain slayer was near.

_Barker must have hit me harder than I thought._

Jack walked in and called for Trepkos and Malish. This was Trepkos' 20th fight and you needed 21 wins to be released. Malish had two and too much confidence. Angel had stood up for him the first night but it hadn't gone down well. As they passed him, Angel tried again to get through to them.

"If no one fights, no one dies."

"You fought though didn't you? You're alive" another demon, Cribb, stated.

"Baker isn't though"

Cribb carried on. "One lucky kill doesn't make you an expert."

"That wasn't the first life I've taken - or the 21st."

They broke off to hear the announcer introducing Malish and Trepkos, one of the crowd favourites and the crowd cheer. Angel shook his head and turned away to sit against the wall.

…...

Buffy observed the fight for a few minutes and rapidly got disgusted with the crowds enjoyment and bored with the fight. The bigger demon, Trepkos was clearly toying with the smaller one and it was getting on her nerves. Quickly, and perhaps rashly, she realised the quickest way to Angel would be through the lions den. Decision made, she stepped up to the side, gripped the railing and executed a perfect flip, sending herself over the edge.

**Hope you are enjoying this so far…send a little love so I know if I've lost my touch lol. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I know I'm a terrible person…Enjoy.**

_Buffy observed the fight for a few minutes and quickly got disgusted with the crowds enjoyment and bored with the fight. The bigger demon, Trepkos was clearly toying with the smaller one and it was getting on her nerves. Quickly, and perhaps rashly, she realised the quickest way to Angel would be through the lion's den. Decision made, she stepped up to the side, gripped the railing and executed a perfect flip, sending herself over the edge._

She landed solidly on the smaller demon, sending him to the floor. Grabbing his head, a quick twist was all it took to break his neck and end the misery. Turning towards Trepkos she stretched her arms out and taunted. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Fancy footwork little girl but I'm getting my 20th kill one way or the other".

The crowd around them was going wild, some in confusion and some in horror at the human girl being advanced upon by the demon. Jack and Darin whispered hurriedly and began gesturing to the guards. An almost hush came over the room as suddenly the two in the ring started trading blows.

Buffy aimed for any possible weak points and landed them solidly, ignoring the sting of Trepkos' hard exterior as she made contact. He nearly caught her a few times on the side but she quickly sidestepped and twisted, executing a perfect round house, knocking Trepkos to his knees. A sharp elbow to the side of his head made him dizzy before he shook it off and grabbed the fist towards his face. Throwing Buffy away from him he felt a moment of satisfaction as she landed heavily on her side. Buffy grabbed her midsection and released a breath. As he headed towards her once again, she used his own momentum to bring him down, twisting out of the way behind him. She deftly grabbed the dagger from her boot and drove it home in the centre of his back, letting go as he collapsed to the ground.

After a minute the fog lifted and Buffy could hear the crowd cheering and felt two guards approach her either side. She dropped the knife and held her hands up. They each grabbed an arm and frog marched her through the gated door she had seen before. As this was what she was hoping for, Buffy ignored the instinct to struggle and was rewarded with being lead none too gently into a chair.

A quick assessment of her surroundings saw a seedy dimly lit office with a lingering smell of stale smoke and whisky. It turned Buffy's stomach and she hoped she could get through this without another inconvenient bout of sickness.

"What are you?"

Buffy turned her head towards Jack who had just entered with his brother. "Rude much. What am I? Hmm and I thought my reputation preceded me"

"You look human but you don't smell entirely human"

"Eww. Do me a favour. I won't kill if you don't smell me" Buffy's nose wrinkled in disgust as she regarded the slime ball in front of her. She forced herself to stay still when she saw him 'discreetly' nod to the guard behind her. Even more difficult was acting compliant when he slapped the same metal cuff she saw on Angel, on her wrist.

"You cost me two fighters and now you'll pay the price. There is obviously something about you so I'm sure you'll be a crowd pleaser. 21 kills for your freedom"

"19 you mean" Buffy stood; the smell was getting worse, causing her head to feel dizzy. "I already have 2 kills"

"Ah Ah Ah, that was before the cuff was on and the contract was in place" Jack smirked gleefully, regarding the tear in her shirt and the trickle of blood running down her arm. "Put her in with the vampire. It should cause for some interesting viewing and we'll see just how human you really are".

The guard and Darin started walking her out of the office and down a corridor. The usual tingling sensation that came with being near Angel became more intense, and Buffy's annoyance reappeared in full swing. She yanked her arm out of the guards grasp. "I can walk myself".

"Don't start now Sugar. We've seen what you can do" Darin gave her a leer and fingered the edge of her blouse. "Although I wouldn't be opposed to seeing what else you can do".

Buffy yanked herself back, moving his hand away from her stomach and promptly spat in his face. "Touch me again and I'll rip your throat out".

The guard slapped Buffy hard across the cheek and pulled her roughly into the cells. "Here you are boys, some decoration for the place".

Angel looked up as the door had opened, still not believing what he knew to be true. He saw the guard drag someone in, their head to the side, covered by the blonde hair he knew so well. Darin stepped in behind him wiping his face with a handkerchief.

Buffy stood up straight and flipped her hair back, meeting Angel's gaze dead on. It wouldn't have looked out of place in a movie scene. She was magnificent. Angel's eyes raked over from head to toe looking for any injuries. His jaw clenched when he saw the cuts but he kept quiet.

Darin stepped forward and run his hand slowly down her arm before he shoved her across the red line. "As long as you don't kill her, have your fun boys. From what I've seen she'll certainly be up for it".

Angel's roar of rage could be heard straight back down the corridor as his game face fell into place and he yanked Buffy to him.

"Well well, looks like the vampire isn't quite so passive after all. Want this one for yourself do you? Be a good boy and share when you're done". With that Darin strolled out of the room, the guard following.

Buffy felt the rumble from Angel's chest run right through her and closed her eyes for the barest second before gathering her self control. After what seemed like an age yet was barely a fraction, she stiffened her spine and pulled away, regarding the others around the room.

"What? You guys never seen a woman before? I'm feeling very much unappreciated back in my home town you know".

"Buffy"

Ignoring her mate she met each of the other's stares head on. "Let me make this simple. I could pretty much kick any one of your asses without breaking a sweat". She saw a couple bristle at this. "I don't have an issue with any of you and I don't agree with what's happening here. If you don't cross me, we won't have a problem. Oh. That includes leaving him alone too" Buffy indicated with a nod towards the antsy vampire behind her.

One of the demons chuckled low in his throat. "Imagine that. A Vampire Slayer protecting a vampire". He stood to his full height, deep blue skin stretched across hard muscle with sharp ridges protruding in various angles.

The ones that knew what a Slayer was looked up in shock regarding the tiny blonde closely.

"What can I say? I skipped that chapter in the Slayer Handbook. Hmm, actually I skipped the whole handbook…..never was one for rules".

"Well following the rules here gets your freedom. I'm three kills from being done. If they put you in with me...I'm walking out, trust me on that".

"You can try. I didn't come here for a fight. Well maybe I did but not a physical fight" She shot a glare at Angel before focusing.

Another almost human demon stood, slightly smaller than the blue spiked one and edged forward menacingly. His eyes glittered with malice as he took in the proud woman before him, pausing briefly on her midsection and the cut down one side.

"Then you came to the wrong place little girl. I've killed many much bigger than you and you're condition won't stop me doing the same to you"

Buffy's breath caught before she could stop herself then narrowed her eyes. "Try me".

She shoved Angel back and ducked into a sweeping kick, knocking the fast approaching demon to the floor. His skin was stretched taught in anger as he growled at her. He jumped to his feet and landed a solid blow to her cheek that had already been hit.

Buffy huffed in annoyance as Angel went to step in so she quickly side stepped, grabbed the demons neck and gave it a sharp twist. As his body went limp she pushed it away "Well that wasn't very nice was it. Anyone else want to give it a go?" When no one stood, Buffy nodded to herself "Yeh, that's what I thought" Glancing up at Angel, she narrowed her eyes. "I don't need you fighting my battles".

Angel's own anger grew at Buffy's hostile attitude. "Well I'm hardly going to stand by why someone attacks my mate now am I?"

There was a low hum of whispers and comments at this as the others in the room couldn't help but watch. The large blue demon that had spoken before returned to his seat rolling his eyes.

"Oh so now I'm your mate again?" Buffy laughed cynically.

"No Buff not again. Still" His eyes flashed with a trace of Angelus as he stood, never breaking eye contact.

"You don't get to pick and choose Angel. I'm not a toy you can pick up when you're in the mood and then throw away when you're bored" Buffy held her hand to the cut on her side and winced but determinedly held his gaze. "I'm also not a child".

His game face slid so easily into place as he focused on her reaction when she touched her side. He growled as she smacked his hand away when he tried to touch the wound. "If you're not a child then stop acting like one"

Buffy slapped him hard across the cheek, the brief sense of satisfaction immediately faded as his head whipped to the side and anger comfortably set up shop. "How dare you".

"Buffy, I-"

"No you listen. Why don't you tell me, or in fact tell everyone in here, when I got to act like a child hmm. Was it when I was 15 and I found out demons and vampires existed, or when my parents divorced because of my calling and I got expelled?" With each point she poked his chest and walked him backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Or maybe it was when I got told that it was prophesised I was going to die. You know what, I bet it was when I caused the release of Angelus, couldn't kill him, alienated my friends and had to send the person I loved most in the whole world to hell" Tears were streaming down her face and she cursed herself for getting upset here.

Angel's fangs and ridges dropped away as he took in her tears and the cracks her tough exterior tries to hide. His anger melting away for sorrow, compassion and love for his girl that had been through too much, yet wasn't nearly done.

"But of course, we can't forget that I, the girl whose shoulders the safety of humanity rests on, can't make decisions for myself. No I need my watcher running my life. My friends, who can pick and choose their futures, to judge and control me. I need my mother pining over a normal daughter and sending my boyfriend away. Then of course, you. I need you to tell me I shouldn't love you and you're no good for me 'coz then I can't go on a fucking picnic or apparently have children. Or taking back the happiest damn day of my destined to be short life because you couldn't be bothered to work at our relationship or give up your shiny new life"

"No Buffy-"

"Just shut up Angel. I've said too much and I just really need to be away from you right now" She glanced around a bit helplessly, huffing as it's not like she can actually go anywhere.

To her surprise, the blue demon, who later told her to call him Raith, moved aside and offered her his chair. Too drained to argue, she made her way over and sat down. She saw some of the others crowded together and glancing her way and regretted her show of weakness. Taking a breath she counted to three and tensed as they attacked. To her surprise, Raith jumped in to help almost as quickly as Angel. With their backs to each other, they dealt blows with the others. It was even, with three on three as the others seemed to be waiting before they picked a stronger side. After a few minutes Raith lost his footing and nearly got impaled by the razor sharp horn of his opponent, Buffy grabbed it and twisted causing a howl of agony. Shooting a grateful look her way, Raith jumped straight back in.

Buffy was concentrating on Angel as well as protecting herself when a surprise blow to the head took her to her knees. Angel's roar of fury echoed around the cell as he backhanded Buffy's attacker. As he went to grab him again he shuddered as a bolt of electricity shot through him.

"Enough!" Jack and his guards had rushed down at the noise. "Save it for the ring!"

Angel pulled Buffy to him and picked her up, snarling at Jack he turned and took her to his cot in the corner, laying her down. She turned over and burrowed into the wall, content in knowing despite everything, Angel would protect her.

-BA-BA-BA-SSTH-SSTH-

"I know you're awake"

Buffy blinked her eyes open at Angel's softly spoken sentence. She'd slept fairly peacefully considering, but then, she always did when he was with her. She sat up and leant with her back against the wall but he pulled her to him, effortlessly lifting her onto his lap. Her head fell into the crook of his neck as if the space was made just for her and she hummed in contentment for this brief interlude.

Angel rested his hands on her knees and took an unnecessary yet grounding breath at the feel of her skin. "When did you remember?"

"I didn't forget Angel. Not really. It took a few days to sort through, it was all a bit of a blur but I got there. Then a few weeks ago things...changed".

"Changed? How?" He couldn't believe after everything, she remembered. The best, most cherished day of his existence and he didn't have to remember it alone.

"I'm not telling you in here, you'll freak out and I can't deal with you pushing me away when there's nowhere to go" Buffy clamped her hand over her mouth. She had not intended to say that. As she looked up she caught Raith looking at her like he knew all her secrets. She nodded, closed her eyes and leaned back onto Angel's shoulder.

"Buffy please. I've never, not once _wanted _to push you away. I was trying to do what's best"

"Best for who Angel? 'Coz it's certainly not for me. You know when most guys want to dump a girl they send a text, or tell them some pretty story. Not the noble Angel though...he's self sacrificing right? Yet somehow I'm miserable, heartbroken and alone, left to pick up the pieces and responsibilities and you're here. Nice new apartment, friends, a business, living it up. Which by the way, you should be ashamed of charging people. What is wrong with you?" Buffy had tried to get up but Angel kept a grip on her arms, her struggling and wriggling on his lap was really not helping him stay focused though.

"Living it up? Living it up! Really Buffy? That's what you think?" With that Angel's decision was made. He had been struggling to stay on his path since he had been in Los Angeles, the dark seemed to beckon him and right now he embraced it. He was mad at her and mad at himself that she had been able to doubt the depth of his love for her. Enough was enough. She was his. "Let me tell you, my beautiful mate, it takes every ounce of strength I have, not to come back to Sunnydale, back to you. Every single day I tell myself that you are better off. That you're happy"

"Well I'm not. You get mad that I doubt your feelings...well welcome to the club buddy. Look how easily you belittle my love for you. So I'm not some psycho vampire that's been around the block a few centuries, I must not know what real love is right? It's just a crush right?"

Buffy finally pulled free and stood up. "It's been a good few months so I guess it's safe to say I'm over you right? Does it suit your time frame for me to be happy now? I'll just head back to campus, get drunk and fuck some frat boy. That's the normal college life you want for me?"

"YOU WILL NOT. You dare let anyone else touch what is mine and I'll make you regret it. He will wish for death long before I grant it".

Buffy stared at Angel's anger. She took in his yellow eyes, ridges and fangs. He really was beautiful to her. She was unmoved at his words. Knowing they were just that. Words. She knew she should get angry with him, she wanted to tell him she wasn't property for him to own but she couldn't.

"You're right. You've ruined me for anyone else. You had my heart, body and soul but it wasn't enough for you. I won't ever feel that way again but I can't keep doing this is either. I came here to help you get out, talk, vent some anger and who knows what else. I can see it was a mistake. When we get out of here, I'll head back to Sunnydale and I won't intrude again". Her lower jaw trembled as she turned away, cursing her emotions for getting the better of her. She really couldn't handle another episode right now. After swallowing the massive lump in her throat she had one more thing to say. "You're a hypocrite you know. You leave me to sunshine, sex and picnics yet now you get angry when I talk about doing it. You can't have it both ways. If I don't do what you asked, you left me for nothing. If you don't want me doing them- what on earth did you leave me for?"

Surprised at her flash from anger to upset as well as her words, Angel's game face fell away. His back was against the wall and he slid down the length of it until he was sitting on the floor, staring at nothing and everything.

Buffy glanced back once before sitting with Raith. She kept her back to the wall, an eye on the room and a protective eye on Angel. She had given him a lot to think about and she prayed he would stop being so stubborn. She had everything going on his reaction. This would be the last time she could try, after all things were bigger than just her and Angel.

Soon, the baby had to come first.


End file.
